Caitlin
Physical Appearance Chapters 1-4 * "She had clean hair, bouncing shiny clean hair. Clear pale skin, pale green eyes and a watch." (Pg 38 ) * "So I wear the tartan shirt and clean white blouse, I shine my shoes every week and I wear the school blazer on sports day, and feel like a real dork" (pg 36) Chapters 5-7 * "...a thick silver ring with green emerald stone small and shining green like her eyes" (Pg 83) Chapters 8-11 * Clean, bouncy, shiny hair, pale, clear skin, pale green eyes. Strengths Chapters 1-4 * Doesn't judge a book by its cover "when I ﬁrst saw what he did, I wanted to go up and say put that food back, but how stupid is that? It was going in the rubbish until he claimed it." (pg 34) * Sympathetic/caring person " My dad always said that you should take something, a gift." (Pg 60) * She is Conﬁdent (pg 41) * She is accepting to homelessness (pg 44) Chapters 5-7 * Caitlin is not weak like a normal teenage spoiled brat as she doesn't need anything to make her happy. (Pg88) * Caitlin is able to cook food as she brought in the picnic basket for Billy and Caitlin's outing. (Pg92) * Caitlin is confident when asking Billy out for a picnic. (Pg87) * She is always positive about working at McDonald's even though she hates mopping. (Pg87) * Caitlin is very compassionate towards Billy. (Pg128) * She's very determined not to run away again. (Pg117) * Caitlin isn't selfish. She is very kind as she gave food to Billy and Old Bill to share. (Pg133) Chapters 8-11 * She always remains positive even though she's doing something she doesn't like- mopping p.176. She's very compassionate- when Billy is having trouble she rushes to help and comfort him. p.167. She's good at cleaning- p.188. She can cook well-p.192. Weaknesses Chapters 1-4 * She is distracted by Billy (pg 40, 60, 61 & 62) Chapters 5-7 * Caitlin dislikes mopping at McDonald's. (Pg87) * It's hard for Caitlin to tell her parents the truth about Billy as her parents might be disappointed and angry. * She is very distracted from her schooling because of Billy and thinking about his life with old Bill. (Pg116, 117) * Caitlin felt ashamed when she thought of Billy as a hobo and his life. (pg116) Chapters 8-11 * She hates mopping- p.188. Shes not telling her parents the truth about her and Billy being in a relationship- p.190. Distracted from her schooling- p.156. How I am perceived or described by other characters Chapters 1-4 * She's perceived as Hot by Billy (pg 34) * She's a wealthy girl and pretty describe by Billy (pg 38) Chapters 5-7 * Billy tells old Bill how friendly Caitlin is so she is perceived as friendly by Billy. (Pg77) * "...pleasant to sit with these people" (Pg125) * Sleepy heads, "you young blokes know how to sleep..." (Pg 129) Chapters 8-11 * Billy thinks she's an excellent cook- "It was the best meal I've ever eaten."p.192. Billy thinks Caitlin's eyes are a beautiful emerald green like the ring he bought her.- p.194 Motivations Chapters 1-4 * She's motivated by Billy (pg 61) * She's motivated by money, she gets doubled what she earns at McDonald's (pg 36) * To be kind to other (pg 61) Chapters 5-7 * She loves spending the night with Billy and she always can't wait to see him after school.(Pg131) * Caitlin can be motivated to make Billy happy about himself. (Pg102 & 103) * Knows that the things she wants can't be bought by money so she is motivated to do it herself (Pg88) * To never be like her parents (Pg107) * To not run away from Billy just because he is a homeless person (Pg117 & 119) Chapters 8-11 * She wants to spend the night and as much time as she can together with Billy- p.190. Caitlin is motivated to make Billy happy when he's troubled-155 "I looked out the window and saw Billy sitting across the road with his head in his hands. I wanted to rush out cross the road and hug him" Changes I undergo throughout The Simple Gift Chapters 1-4 * She doesn't change throughout the chapters 1-4 Chapters 5-7 * Caitlin changes her attitude towards Old Bill by feeling more sympathetic and sorry for him. (Pg120) * After being with Billy she sees herself more happily (Pg106) * Able to see homeless people in a new light, "the two neatest hobos I'd ever seen" (Pg122) Chapters 8-11 * She goes from finding old Bill disgusting and sad to feeling sorry for him and wanting to cook for him. p.177-179 "I start to cry because I think of Old Bill and what I thought when I first saw him." *